mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!/Episode Archive/Show 3/Episode 2
Episode 2/Show Three *Uh I vote off Gino, he just gave up, he should have tried harder! Dentface 18:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Candy because... she comes first in alphebetical order!!! And you stole the challenge from the caveman episode of Total Drama Actions, GF!Riot\AU 19:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *I did not! That battling-thing-challenge that I did has been around for awhile! But I did add the mud for humor, which I guess could be considered very similar to the tar pit in TDA. Anyway, was it good?--Game-fanatic 19:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, It was good...exept for Trevor , by the way I vote off...Gino. He lose between Jeremy! haha..so stupid pizza man.A go-go Sim 20:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *Guess I'm gonna go with votin' off Candy. :O --★ Blanky 00:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Who wants to know how I thought of Gertrude's bug's name? Huh? HUH? --Game-fanatic 01:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I guess I'm voting off Jeremy.--Secretive13 *Hmmmm.....ummmmm......okay I vote off................JEREMY!.....boring little kid. *Uh, G-F, what do we do with annoying AUs who have been banned such as the one above? Refuse their vote? And I'm not gonna vote. --'Neural777' 09:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I vote off Gino. Who's going to loose to someone who's sleeping? Oh, by the way Game-fanatic, how did you know Gertrude's bug's name? Thundervikkiangel 17:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Um...first of all, Neuralman, that was not Ray. Although the IPs look similar, the IP actually does not belong to Ray's computer. I have checked. :O Please do not mistakenly ban people. OOOH, AND I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU CAME UP WITH "LITTLE WANZE"!!! Uh...did you create a pun of "Lil' Wayne" or sumthin'? *shifty eyes* --★ Blanky 19:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Whoops. *facepalmz* --'Neural777' 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Awww... I wanted to vote off Trevor. JEREMY TILL ZE END!! I vote off... Gertrude again! No, wait... Matt! No, Morcubus! Zordon123456789mlw7 01:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *First I was thinkin' "How the heck am I supposed to choose a name for the bug?!", then I'm like, "Ooh! I know, I name it 'Bug' in foreign!", and the first thing to come to my mind was dutch, 'cause for some weird reason Gertrude, if associated with a country, would be Dutch. I don't know why. But I couldn't find any 'Bug' in Dutch on Google Translate. So then I'm like, "Eh, I'll just do German.", so I named him Wanze (German for Bug) and little for a term of endearment.--Game-fanatic 01:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *??? I'm on this show?!? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Whoah! OK then, I vote off Candy, her music is too loud. Zz Jeremy Zz 03:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) *I totally vote off Gino cause he is always so DULL! (And he lost to an idiot!) *Are you trying to vote off DJ Candy!? Watch out what you said You didn't know who are you sobbing...A go-go Sim 03:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *I vote Jeremy off! He sleeps all the time!